battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
First Dance
"First Dance" is a Season 5 thread written on May 5, 2015. Summary Full Text Vox Arnason: 'Vox sat next to Tree in the Hall, surrounded by his best friends and fellow rebellion members. He watched as many drank, and most made polite conversation. He leaned his head onto her shoulder, taking in the peacefulness of the reception. He could just wind down and relax… '''Dario: '“Hello, please may I have everyone’s attention?” Dario stood in the center of the festivities – he motioned for silence, and surprisingly, the patrons of the reception complied. “As we know, we are celebrating the union of Vox and Tree Arnason-” He was interrupted by a roar of intoxicated cheering and whistling. He laughed, knowing that this was the most controlled he was going to get everyone. “Yes, it’s fantastic. Anyway, as we all are aware, there is a certain custom that we must not forget tonight. It is obligatory that the bride and groom participate in their first dance as a couple.” He turned to look at Vox and Tree, grinning and waving a hand to bring them forward. “Let’s go, guys! It’s time!” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Oh–” Blushing but still smiling, she pulled on Vox’s arm, standing him upright and pulling him to the middle of the floor. Her dress swung around her ankles and she tossed her braid over her shoulder, taking his hand in hers and grinning up at him. “C’mere, you. Hand on my waist. There. No, there.” '''Vox Arnason: ''This is terrifying.'' He could hear the occasional shout or cheer from the crowd, encouraging the young couple to at least try to dance. He placed his right hand on her waist, following her lead as best he could. His experience in dancing could be culminated into the thirty seconds they spent on the floor in the present. “Don’t let me look like an idiot, okay?” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Don’t be ridiculous! Look, come on, it’s easy! Remember?” She spun around under his arm and pressed her back to his chest, kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne’er a fear of drowning!” 'Vox Arnason: '“And… gladly ride the waves… of life…” He couldn’t help but glance away from her, his eyes falling down to his feet occasionally. His confidence in himself at this point was lacking. “…if you will marry me!” He found himself following the rhythm as time went on, and Tree was incredibly patient in making sure that he was somewhat decent. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey!” Her feet felt as light as air as she guided Vox along as he fumbled, keeping a firm grip on his hand and his forearm as they moved across the floor. “If you will promise me your heart–” The crowd cheered as they went, and she stopped near the edge of the floor and dipped him, panting and beaming, hair sweeping over her eyes. 'Vox Arnason: '''He looked the smile on her face as he was inches from the ground. ''Of course you would. “''And love me for eternity!” His voice carried a sour note at the end of the phrase, but he didn’t mind. He was having the greatest night of his life, and even Dario applauded his efforts. As he was brought back to his feet, he gained the courage to attempt the same feat on his new wife. Unfortunately, without two hands to hold, he discovered how bad of an idea this was. He managed to wrap himself around her as the two hit the ground, laughing and blushing in sheer embarrassment. “Sorry, I thought that might be cool.” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Giggling, she gave him a quick kiss as she lay on top of him and pulled him to his feet. “It ''was lovely, shoosh! At least we aren’t drunk–uh…yet…?” Shaking her head, she laced her fingers with his and re-adjusted the ring hanging around his neck. “You did fantastic, Vox.” 'Vox Arnason: '“And you as well, my dear.” He smiled as she fixed the ring upon his tunic. He still couldn’t believe the Warden’s preparation, and her presence at the wedding in general. If there was any person – demon, if you will – that he was glad had a complete turnaround, it was her. “Let’s get a drink. Let everyone else embarrass themselves out here, we’ve had our moment.” Category:Season 5 Category:Events Category:Dario Category:Vox Arnason Category:Treepelt